Line of Fire
by KidKneeGirl
Summary: When Dr. Weir gets injured, Colonel Sheppard realizes his feelings for the expedition leader have changed. Please R & R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Please forgive any medical inaccuracies. I'm no doctor. Also, thanks

to all who read & review. Your opinions are always appreciated.

Line of Fire

Chapter 1

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, leader of the Atlantis expedition, paced nervously at the stargate control center. She glanced at her watched for the thirty-third time, noting that another minute had passed without any word from Colonel Sheppard's team.

They had left this morning, their mission a relatively simple one for once. Peace-ful negotiations had already been established on P3X-770, and the team was merely returning to check up on their new neighbors. Usually, one of the newer teams was assigned to this task, but Rodney had insisted that he be a member of the returning team. At Elizabeth's questioning look, he had blushed a deep pink, insisting that there was some scientific justification for his visit, but John had pulled her aside later and confided that there was a pretty blonde scientist that Rodney had taken a shine to there. Elizabeth and John had shared a smile over that, his eyes focused on her face. She had felt her own blush spreading on her cheeks, and had turned away in embarrassment, fussing with the papers piling high on her desk.

Now, three hours later, there had been no contact with any member of SGA-1, and Elizabeth felt her worry slip towards fear. There should have been some word by now.

"Dr. Weir. My team is ready to go," Major Thompson was suddenly at her side, his dark eyes steady and sure. Behind him, the members of SGA-3 stood, garbed in their off-world gear, P-90s in their hands.

Elizabeth gave him a half-smile. "I appreciate this, Major. I know you were scheduled to go elsewhere today, but…" she trailed off, her voice interrupted by the stargate coming to life.

"Incoming wormhole," the control technician yelled out. "It's Colonel Sheppard's team," he added.

Elizabeth hurried down the stairs towards the stargate as it roared into life. "Lower the shield," she yelled over her shoulder, her eyes focused on the event horizon. Suddenly, Rodney burst through, cradling his left arm, blood dripping down his front. Directly behind him was Teyla and Ronon, the Athosian woman supported by the tall runner. A few more seconds passed, then John was there, and Elizabeth felt a small sigh of relief escape her. She turned to the technician.

"Raise the…" Elizabeth's command was cut off by the sound of gunfire as someone else burst through the gate, weapons blazing. She saw John hit the ramp, rolling away from the invader. Her eyes opened wide as she felt something hit her abdomen, and she looked down to see blood suddenly stain her uniform. She raised her eyes, confused, and, as she started to fall, she heard another shot. Then nothing.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard rolled to his feet, his P-90 automatically coming up as he focused on the man behind him. He heard the gunfire, and felt his own weapon kick as he shot, then watched as the man fell to the ramp.

Around him was chaos, but John took another second to evaluate the intruder. He wasn't moving, and a small stream of blood started flowing down the ramp.

John stood, clicking his weapon into safety mode, then turned to check on his team.

Ronon was cradling Teyla to him, his free hand holding his gun. Rodney had stumbled to the ground, and was now on his knees, a look of horror on his face.

Descending the stairs was Major Thompson, with the members of team three right on his heels.

"Rodney? You okay?" John trotted over to the scientist, who hadn't moved. He leaned down, grasping McKay's good arm, and hauled him to his feet.

"Sheppard….Elizabeth…" Rodney managed to gasp, and he raised a shaking hand to point. John turned, and felt the room heave. Lying on the floor, blood pooling around her, was Elizabeth. John abruptly dropped Rodney's arm, and raced to her side.

"Elizabeth?" Gently, he turned her over, his face paling as he took in her injuries.

His eyes flew down her body, noting the welling of bright red blood from her abdomen and the angry red gash on the side of her head. His hand shaking, he pressed down on the stomach wound, trying to slow the bleeding. She wasn't breathing, he noted numbly. He could hear Thompson, standing behind him, calling for Beckett. One of the major's people – Annie something, John thought vacantly – knelt down next to the prone woman and started CPR. Sheppard was roughly pulled away from Elizabeth's side as another SG-3 member slapped a bandage over her abdomen, the stark white cloth instantly turning red.

John slowly came to his feet, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth's white face. He could feel his team behind him, Rodney's good hand on his shoulder. He barely registered it when Carson Beckett came rushing in, his normally good-natured face drawn with concern as he knelt down next to the still form of Dr. Weir.

"Get the gurney down here! I need to intubate – she's not breathing. And get me the crash cart!" Dr. Beckett barked out orders, his trauma team surrounding Elizabeth, blocking her from John's view. He lurched forward, wanting to know what was happening, but Rodney's hand on his shoulder held him in place. John turned and looked at the scientist, who was swaying slightly, his face devoid of any expression except shock.

"You all need to get to the infirmary," Dr. Ronny Stein, one of Carson's medical staff, advised. He gently removed Rodney's hand from John, and with a small tug, steered him down the hall. After a moment, their eyes lingering on Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla followed, Teyla noticeably limping.

John paused another minute, watching as Carson and a handful of nurses lifted Elizabeth on to the gurney. Beckett placed the paddles on her chest and Elizabeth's body heaved off the gurney as he attempted to restart her heart. Beckett did this three times, then, with a slight 'beep – beep' emitting from the machine, he dropped the paddles. Apparently satisfied for the moment, Beckett waved his hands at his team, and they shoved the gurney towards the door. As Carson raced by him, heading towards the surgery, John turned and look at the prone form of the man lying on the ramp. Rage suddenly surged through the Colonel, and he knew if the man hadn't already been dead, John would have ripped him to pieces. Hands clenched into tight fists, he turned and headed towards to infirmary.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Line of Fire

Chapter 2

Rodney lay down on the thin, hospital mattress, his left arm screaming with pain. Normally, the hypochondriac in him would have taken advantage of the situation, whining and complaining about his wound, and generally causing those around him to shake their heads in amused disgust.

Now, though, Rodney was silent and still, his aching shoulder almost forgotten. In the next room, the woman he respected most in this world - and in the other, if the truth be told – lay dying, covered in her own blood. Through the window, he could see Carson and two other physicians circle around her, their faces drawn and serious, Carson repeatedly shaking his head. Bags of blood were being hung on poles, and IV's started, so Rodney was slightly reassured that the tall, willowy leader was still alive.

"You want to tell me what happened, Dr. McKay?" Dr. Stein leaned over, placing his stethoscope against Rodney, frowning at the rapid beat he heard. Rodney barely acknowledged his existence, his gaze focused on the other room. Stein looked up, then reached over, yanking the curtain closed.

McKay turned, his blue eyes fearful. "Will she be okay?" he asked. He raised his face to Stein's, only to see the truth in the young physician's brown eyes. Rodney closed his eyes, drawing in a long, shuddering breath.

"Let me help you, Dr. McKay. Dr. Beckett and the others are doing everything they can for Dr. Weir. I'll go ask them for a status report when I'm done with you. And Teyla, as well," Stein added, glancing at the Athosian slumped in a chair in the corner. Next to her, the ever-vigilant Ronon Dex sat, his eyes darting from Teyla to Rodney to Elizabeth, a deep frown on his face.

Rodney only nodded his head. He opened his eyes, looking for Sheppard. The Colonel came striding into the infirmary, a wild look about him. He seemed oblivious of the blood on his hands and jacket. John froze in the middle of the room, his attention riveted by the action around Elizabeth. He stood there for a minute, the look of loss vivid on his face. Then, he approached Rodney's bed, looking down at the exhausted scientist.

"Rodney. You okay?" John asked, although McKay could tell John's thoughts were not with him, but in the next room.

"I'm fine," Rodney whispered. "Do me a favor?" Rodney watched as John absently nodded his head. "Go and check on Elizabeth for me?"

John's eyes met Rodney's and the two men shared a grief-stricken look. Then, almost reluctantly, Sheppard nodded his head. He grasped Rodney's arm, giving it a squeeze, then made his way to the glass, gazing through it.

Dr. Carson Beckett ran a trembling hand through his dark hair. He stared at the still form of Dr. Weir, his heart almost stuttering to a stop. He cared for this woman, and he knew that nearly everyone on Atlantis held her in some regard, even the taciturn Colonel Caldwell. But her injuries….they were so severe, he wasn't sure that she would survive the trip down the hall to the surgery, let alone the operation. He watched as yet another liter of blood was given, making the total five so far. In theory, she had lost all of her blood. She should be dead. Yet, defiantly, she clung to life.

"We're going to have to contact Earth," one of the physician's stated, and Carson nodded. He sighed, then turned and his eyes fell on the silent form of Colonel Sheppard. The man had been standing at the window, watching every move Carson and the others made through the glass that separated the recovery room from the trauma unit. Carson made a mental note to install some kind of privacy curtain on this side. He drew in a deep breath, then walked out into the recovery area.

"Doc?" The anguished tone of Colonel Sheppard pierced Carson's already shrinking resolve. He placed a comforting hand on John's shoulder, then steered him to Rodney's bed.

The astrophysicist was staring vacantly into space, his bloody shirt removed and his arm bound by a large, white bandage. On the bed adjacent to Rodney, Teyla lay, her leg propped up and an ice pack on her ankle. Ronon stood between the two, leaning his weight on Teyla's bed, his arms crossed. All three were silent, all lost in their own thoughts. They stirred, however, when John and Carson stopped next to Rodney's bed.

"Okay. Here's what going on. Dr. Weir has been shot twice; once, in her lower abdomen. And once, in the head," Carson began. John leaned over and braced himself against Rodney's bed, the room starting to spin. Elizabeth…shot… head… echoed in his ears, and for a moment, he thought he would be sick. Carson eyed John with concern as he turned a ghastly white, and sagged on to Rodney's bed.

"Colonel Sheppard, are you alright?" Carson's deep Scottish brogue cut through the roaring in John's ears, and he nodded.

"What does that mean, Carson?" Rodney cut in, his normally sharp voice subdued.

"We're trying to get her stabilized so we can go in and repair the damage to her abdomen, " Carson said. "The head wound does not appear to be serious – the bullet only grazed her scalp – but we need to take some CT scans to make sure."

He paused, listening to the sigh of relief coming from Colonel Sheppard.

"What is the problem, Doctor?" Teyla asked softly, and Carson took another deep breath.

"She doesn't seem to be stabilizing. And we can't risk sending her back to Earth in this condition; I doubt she'd survive a trip into this room, let alone through the stargate," Carson paused, aware of four sets of eyes riveted on his face. "There's also the problem that she seems to be slipping into a deep coma. Now, normally, that would be a good thing. A coma is the body's way of conserving energy. But, this time," Carson paused again, his blue eyes worried, "if she is comatose and we perform the surgery, if she survives it, there is a chance she may never wake up."

"Oh my God," Rodney said softly, his eyes bleak. He raised his good hand, covering his face. He heard Teyla take in a sharp breath next to him. John stared blankly at Carson, hearing the words but refusing to believe them. Elizabeth – never wake up?

"I know this is hard to hear, but you all should be prepared for the worst. I'm not confident that she'll recover enough to even have the surgery on her abdomen. I'm very sorry," Carson said, his voice trembling with emotion. With one last look at the team, Carson returned to the trauma unit.

The four teammates remained huddle together, each lost in their own thoughts, each drawing strength from the other. John briefly closed his eyes, focusing on Teyla's soft voice as she quietly recited an Athosian prayer. When she finished, they remained silent for a long moment then, his voice heavy with fear and sorrow, John whispered a soft, "Amen."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Line of Fire

Chapter 3

Dr. Carson Beckett carefully watched Elizabeth's readings. Her blood pressure was still very low, while her heart rate was fast and thready. Still, this was probably as stable as the expedition leader was going to get until they repaired the damage to her abdomen. CT scans showed the bullet lodged next to her left kidney, and Carson was afraid he may have to remove the organ. Luckily, she had a spare.

The doctor sighed, rubbing a hand across his stubbly face. It had taken him and the other physicians nearly three hours of continuous work to get Elizabeth to this point. A part of him was fearful to open her up and start rummaging around for the bullet, but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer.

He gazed at her extraordinary face, her features obstructed by the respirator. A large white bandage hid the gash on the left side of her scalp, and Carson winced at the sight. The bullet to her head had traveled along her hairline, finally deflected by the tough bone of her skull. Carson shuddered at the thought of having to perform brain surgery, and was thankful that it wasn't necessary. With a last look at Elizabeth, he turned and quietly made his way to the members of SGA-1.

John Sheppard's head raised up as Dr. Beckett approached the team. He had taken up residence in a chair next to Rodney's bed, hunched over, his eyes closed. His mind had repeatedly swam in circles, memories of Elizabeth, whole and healthy, competing with the newer, fresher image of her lying on the cold floor, her warm blood pooling around her. They had given Rodney a painkiller, and the scientist lay against his pillows, breathing lightly, his face pale. His eyes were open, though, focused on the wall across the room. Carson had no doubt as to where McKay's thoughts lay as his own gaze met that of the astro-physicist's.

Teyla was also reclined on her bed, her eyes closed. Her injured ankle had a fresh ice pack on it. At the sound of Rodney stirring, she opened her eyes, sitting up straighter in the bed, pulling the bedding up closer. Ronon was perched at the end of her bed, his arms crossed over his chest, his face blank. He didn't move as Carson stopped in front of the four, his eyes troubled.

"I've decided that it's now or never," he began, his accent thickening with emotion. "She's about as stable as she's going to get. I thought," Carson said with difficulty, "maybe you would want to see her before the surgery." He paused for a moment, then quietly added, "Just in case."

John stared hard at the doctor, who held the Colonel's gaze without flinching. John's heart dropped like a stone; it was obvious to him that Carson didn't believe Elizabeth would survive the surgery. He was giving the team time to say their goodbyes. Cold fear rushed in and he fought the urge to throw back his head and yell out his anguish. The need to move suddenly overcame him, and he jumped up and began to pace nervously.

Rodney watched as John started to come apart. Numbly, he tossed the light covers off, twisted his body, and slid off the bed. Barefoot, he staggered to Carson, who grasped Rodney's arm in support.

"Are you going to help me, Doctor," Rodney spat out, avoiding Carson's disapproving look. Sighing deeply, Carson only nodded, and slowly guided Rodney into the other room. The scientist paused at the side of Elizabeth's bed, his eyes taking in the medical apparatus surrounding her and keeping her alive. Ignoring Carson, Rodney leaned in close, his lips merely inches from her ear. He whispered softly to the woman, hoping that on some level, she could hear his plea.

"Elizabeth? It's me…Rodney. Look, I know that you could use a nap right now, but the truth is, we need you here. I need you here. Who else is going to correct me whenever I do something wrong? And Kavanaugh? Who's going to stop me from beating the crap out of him?" Rodney paused, afraid he wouldn't be able to continue. Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the tears that stood in his eyes, he continued in a harsh whisper, "I know I'm being selfish here, but you cannot leave us now. You can't leave me…" Rodney's voice broke, a sob breaking through. The thought of never speaking to this woman again; never listening to her voice, even as she yelled at him; of losing one of his best friends….Rodney couldn't continue. He backed away, his blue eyes focused on her still face. He wiped his face with one shaky hand, then turned back to Carson, who waited silently. Without a word, Dr. Beckett led Rodney back to his bed. Physically and emotionally drained, Rodney lay back against his pillow, closing his eyes.

John had watched Rodney lean in and speak softly to Elizabeth. Now, he waited as Teyla awkwardly rose from her bed, and supported once again by Ronon, the two off-worlders entered Elizabeth's chamber. Teyla bent down and gently touched her forehead to Elizabeth's, embracing the woman in the Athosian way. Teyla remained in place for a long moment, then slowly, lifted her head. "You are a warrior, Dr. Weir," she said softly. "You will not lose this battle. We are all here, fighting with you. All you need to do is to return to us." Teyla stepped away from Elizabeth, grasping the leader's hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

Ronon had remained silent, his face impassive. As Teyla stepped away from Elizabeth's side, he moved forward. He closed his eyes, his respect and genuine affection for this woman, who had offered him a home here on Atlantis, surfacing. Although death had become his constant companion over the last few years, Ronon realized that the loss of this woman would affect him profoundly. He bent his head, his lips moving in a silent prayer, offering her all his strength to help in her recovery. Finally, he opened his eyes, staring long and hard at Elizabeth's face.

Teyla reached out and took Ronon's hand. He turned, and with a small nod, supported the Athosian leader as she made her way back to her bed.

John watched the exchange through the window. His need to go to Elizabeth was almost overwhelming. He felt Carson come to his side. "Just a minute, lad. Then we'll take her in," he advised.

John nodded numbly, and forced his leaden feet forward. The sounds of machinery beeping and whooshing greeted him first, then suddenly he was at her side. He reached down, carefully taking her hand, trying not to dislodge any of the IV tubing.

"Hey, Liz. Guess you know by now that it's been a really rough day," John began, his voice raspy. "Look, Carson's going to be taking you to surgery in a few minutes, and he swears that you'll be up and working in no time." He paused, his feelings for this woman, and what losing her meant, making it difficult to breathe. "I want you to know that if you need me, I'll be right outside. I'll always be here for you, Elizabeth, just like you've always been there for me…."

John stopped, his voice catching. He swiped a hand through his unruly hair, then bent down close, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Stay with me, Liz. Please." John squeezed her hand, then abruptly stood. He strode from her room, passed Carson and out into the hall, ignoring the astonished looks of his teammates.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Line of Fire

Chapter 4

John found himself wandering the corridors of Atlantis. He numbly followed his feet, his brain offering no direction or destination. He knew that he had promised Elizabeth that he would be there while she underwent this surgery, but the reality was, he was unable to sit by quietly and wait for Carson to tell him that she had died.

Elizabeth. Dead. He couldn't get his mind around it; it was too frightening. John was well aware of the debt he owed to this woman. Prior to coming to Atlantis, his life had pretty much been a meaningless routine. Then, Rodney and the other scientists had discovered that John had the rare Ancient gene, making him a part of the Atlantis expedition, whether he wanted to be a member or not. John had had his doubts; sure, he enjoyed adventure, but traveling to another galaxy, perhaps never to return to Earth? Give up pizza and beer and surfing and a gazillion other amenities that the little blue planet provided? For what?

For the chance of a lifetime, John admitted. For meeting Teyla and Ronon Dex. For discovering that Rodney had a brave heart and a fragile soul under all that brain and bluster. For seeing things he had never imagined or dreamed possible. For leaving this ocean city to return to Earth, and missing it, and realizing that Atlantis had become his home. For working with a woman as strong and as brilliant, not to mention beautiful, as Elizabeth Weir.

It was Elizabeth who had brought him here, and it was she who had kept him here. A little digging had revealed that she had flatly put her foot down when the committee had insisted he be replaced with Colonel Caldwell. She had not only kept him here, but managed to get him promoted to Lt. Colonel, a rank he'd thought he'd never see. Then she had given him free reign, allowing him to select his own people, and run the military side of Atlantis pretty much as he wanted.

Of course, they'd had their arguments and disagreements. She could be too cautious, too analytical, when he fully believed a situation required action. She was a stubborn woman, who didn't budge when her mind was decided, no matter how hard he tried to charm or cajole her. The three of them – Elizabeth, Rodney and John – had become a team, each with their own strengths, each with their own flaws. To have one of the team be lost, forever, would shatter whatever delicate balance they had worked so hard to achieve. To have the lost member be Elizabeth was inconceivable.

John slowed to a stop, his eyes widening in disbelief. He had walked far beyond the outer limits of known-Atlantis, traveling corridors that all seemed identical. He reached out, the doors opening automatically to his silent command, and stepped out on to a huge balcony. He and Elizabeth had often shared quiet moments together on her office balcony, but this was so much more.

A light breeze ruffled his hair, the smell of salt and sea surrounding him. The warm blue ocean lay to his right, the gentle lapping of water as it hit the exposed surfaces of the city relaxing him. To his left lay a large portion of the city, aglow with lights in the areas that were being occupied with the visitors from Earth. John looked closer; he could see the shadows of personnel moving back and forth, safe within the city structure. He leaned forward and grasped the railing, peering down at the water below. He was a long way up, perhaps twenty stories or more.

John closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air. He kept tight hold on the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Guilt raged through him; he should have taken the intruder out before he could fire his weapon. Because John had moved too slowly, Elizabeth had been hurt. John felt his heart grow cold, his hands tremble, and he cursed his helplessness. He had known for months now that Elizabeth Weir was becoming much more a friend to him. He had ignored the situation, waiting for his attraction to the tall brunette to fade back into the friendly working relationship they had established. She certainly wasn't his type; too cautious, too restrained, a workaholic who needed to be persuaded to let things go and have a little fun. No, Liz wasn't his type at all; she was just too uptight.

If truth be told, Teyla Emmagen was more along his lines of girlfriend or lover. John was well-aware of the bets various personnel had placed when he had recruited the beautiful Athosian leader on to his team. The odds were in his favor that he and Teyla would one day become a couple, in every sense of the word. Still, no matter how hard he tried, Teyla felt more like a sister or childhood friend than a potential bedmate. When he had kissed her, passionately, during his change into a Wraith-bug, he had felt something, all right. Guilt. Remorse. Borderline disgust at his actions. Yes, Teyla was extremely attractive, and he knew most men would give all they had for one night alone with the warrior. The woman was a definite ten. But, when he compared actually kissing Teyla to his dreams about kissing Elizabeth, the two just couldn't compete.

John felt pain race through him at the thought of Liz. He had been dreaming about her for months, ever since Kolya tried to drag her through the stargate, and John had been forced to shoot him. His sleep would alternate between terrible visions of Kolya succeeding, yanking Elizabeth through the stargate as she screamed for John to help her. Or worse, he would see Elizabeth fall to the ground, shot and bleeding, as he missed Kolya entirely, and hit Elizabeth instead. After one of these nightmares, he would wake up, gasping for breath, her name on his lips, terror in his eyes. It would take a long while for him to calm down and relax enough to try and sleep again.

Other times, though, his dreams of Liz were sweet and sensual, warm and loving. He would remember what it felt to hold her when she thought he had died, feeling her body tremble, her eyes wet with frightened tears. Or envision the rare times when he had managed to tease her into a smile, or even a laugh. The woman was a challenge, a mystery, enigmatic and enticing. He imagined sleeping with her, holding her close, smelling the soft scent of her hair, seeing her smile at him in the morning. Yes, his dreams were intimate and sexual, but they also contained elements of permanence and commitment. Elements of love. Elements of a future. Together.

John felt the tears form in his eyes, and blinked furiously to drive them away. Yes, he loved Elizabeth, and he had known it for awhile now. He had no idea if she felt likewise, or her concern for him was just that: concern. For a friend. Now, it didn't seem to really matter.

John took another deep breath, his eyes distant and bleak. He knew he needed to get back to her. It would break his heart to lose her, but he knew she would be there, next to him, staying close, if the roles were reversed. Elizabeth would have never left his side if he needed her. John took one last long look at the beautiful scene before him, then turned and started back to the infirmary, trusting his feet to get him where he needed to be. With Elizabeth.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Line of Fire

Chapter 5

Ronon Dex paused before Dr. Weir's office door, a frown on his face. Seated behind Elizabeth's desk, paging through some paperwork, was Colonel Caldwell. The Colonel barely looked up at Ronon's knock, waving a distracted hand at the chairs before him.

Ronon remained standing. And silent. When a full minute had passed, with neither man speaking, Caldwell finally gave a heavy sigh, and pushed his chair away from the desk.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Dex?" Caldwell asked, his voice impatient.

"You wished a debriefing on the events of P3X-770," Ronon replied. "I am here to give that report."

Colonel Caldwell glared at the tall runner, hating to have to crane his neck to maintain eye contact.

"I requested the report from Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Where is he?" Caldwell asked, impatiently tapping his pen on the desktop. He reached over and rearranged the small Athosian statue sitting on the corner of the desk, failing to notice the angry look Ronon sent him.

Ronon paused. No one had seen or heard from Sheppard in more than two hours. Carson Beckett was still in the operating room with Dr. Weir, which Ronon construed as a good sign. Both Teyla and Rodney McKay were fast asleep, the painkillers Dr. Stein had administered knocking them out. That had left Ronon to intercept Caldwell's request for a debriefing.

"I don't know where Lt. Colonel Sheppard is," Ronon answered slowly. His hands curled into tight fists as Caldwell continued to rearrange items on Dr. Weir's desk. "However, if you need the report from him, than I'll be happy to…." He was interrupted by Caldwell's voice.

"No. Go ahead, make your report." Caldwell leaned back, giving his full attention to Ronon.

Ronon paused, organizing his thoughts. "We arrived as planned on P3X-770. We were met by the inhabitants of the small city-state, and they offered us food and lodging for the duration of our stay. Colonel Sheppard advised them that we were only here for a short visit, to make sure they were okay. Dr. McKay and Teyla went to visit the science division of the city."

Ronon paused, watching Caldwell's face closely. The man had what the Earth-people called a "poker face;" no emotions whatsoever dwelled on his visage.

"Continue," Caldwell ordered curtly.

"We caught up with McKay and Teyla approximately three hours later when the city-state was attacked by invaders. Who they were is still unclear, but Colonel Sheppard ordered us to head to the stargate and return to Atlantis. While we were running to the DHD, a large blast occurred, sending shrapnel into Dr. McKay's arm, and knocking Teyla to the ground. McKay finished the dialing sequence and entered the gate, followed by myself, Teyla and Colonel Sheppard." Ronon finished, standing quietly, keeping his face neutral

"Is that all?" Colonel Caldwell asked quietly. He had resumed playing with his pen, tapping incessantly against the top of the desk.

"Yes. Sir," Ronon added, no respect in his voice for the older man.

Caldwell remained silent for a moment, his eyes fixed on the runner. Then, he waved his hand, saying, "Fine. You're dismissed, Mr. Dex."

Ronon stood where he was, his anger at Caldwell pulsing off him in waves. He waited until Caldwell glanced back up at him.

"Is there something else?"

Ronon leaned down, his face mere inches from Caldwell's. "Yes, Colonel. There is. You haven't even asked what happened in the stargate control room. You seem uninterested in the whereabouts of Colonel Sheppard. And you haven't asked about Dr. Weir's condition. Yet, here you sit, in her chair, moving her personal things about and making yourself to home. I suggest, Colonel," Ronon seethed, "that you don't get too comfortable!"

With one last glare, Ronon stood, and strode from the room. Colonel Caldwell watched his retreating back for moment, then said quietly, "It's you who shouldn't be getting too comfortable, Mr. Dex."

Rodney stirred from his sleep, the aching on his left side reminding him where he was. He could hear the muffled steps of nurses as they worked around him and the soft breathing of Teyla to his right. He blinked his eyes open, still drowsy from the pain medication they had given him.

"Hey Rodney. How ya feeling?" Sheppard's tired voice greeted Rodney, and he turned his head to look at the Colonel. John looked exhausted, his eyes bleak and his face drawn, his dark hair tousled beyond messy. He was still garbed in his off-world gear, although he had removed the blood-soaked jacket and washed up. Seated in a chair between Rodney and Teyla, he stood up and approached McKay's bed.

"I'm good," Rodney croaked. "Water would make me better," he added. Sheppard nodded, grabbed a pitcher and filled glass. He plopped a straw into the glass and handed it to McKay, who slurped thirstily. He sighed with pleasure, and handed the nearly-empty glass back to John.

"How is she?" Rodney asked, his blue-eyes dark with worry. John sighed, running hand through his hair.

"They're still working on her, which I take as a good sign. A nurse came out about twenty minutes ago and said they were nearly through." John watched Rodney sigh deeply, closing his eyes, his crooked mouth in a tight frown. For a moment, John wondered how well Rodney would handle it if Elizabeth died. The scientist and the expedition leader had a closeness and respect for each other that was only rivaled by the relationship between John and Elizabeth. And Rodney did not handle the death of anyone well. Concern for the scientist welled through John as Rodney drifted off to sleep, clutching the covers tightly.

An hour later, John was speaking quietly to Teyla and Ronon when Carson Beckett emerged from the surgery. Immediately, the mood in the room became tense. John leaned over and gently shook Rodney awake. Carson came directly to them, his face pale and exhausted.

"She's made it through the surgery, although we did come close to losing her. My God, that woman is strong," Carson said, almost to himself. He watched the team breath a collective sigh of relief. Rodney closed his eyes and slumped back into the bedding, Ronon actually gave a whisper of a smile, while Teyla grabbed John's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Can I…can we see her?" John asked. The Colonel watched the doctor give his request some thought, then shook his head.

"Not right now. She needs to rest, and I don't think she should be disturbed," Carson replied. "Ask me again in about six hours," he added, as John was about to protest. John paused, then nodded in agreement.

"Carson," Rodney said, his voice thick. "Thank you." McKay gave Beckett a warm, wry smile. Dr. Beckett nodded, unable to speak. He couldn't remember Rodney ever thanking him for anything. Truly a day of miracles.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Line of Fire

Chapter 6

Faintly, through the pounding in her head and the pain her side, Dr. Elizabeth Weir could hear beeping. She felt thick and heavy, like she was under water, swimming in a dark and murky pond. Above her was light, the warmth of the sun, but it seemed far away, too far to reach. Still, she mustered every ounce of strength that she could, and suddenly, blinking open her eyes, she was awake.

She carefully turned her head, trying to focus. She was in the infirmary, she realized. The beeping was the heart monitor, it's quiet blip-blip reassuring. She did a silent internal survey, flinching when she tried to move. Her left side…there was something wrong there. And, God, her head ached.

Elizabeth slowly moved her head the other way, and her eyes fell on John. He was slouched in a chair, his head falling forward, his arms across his chest. He was sound asleep. His breathing was light and even, and he didn't snore, she noted wryly.

"John." Elizabeth was surprised at how faint her voice was. Her throat was dusty and rough, and licking her lips with a dry tongue, she tried again.

"John." She watched as this time the Colonel jerked awake, his eyes confused. They flew around the room, finally coming to rest on her face. Relief, and something else, bloomed across his face, and John stood up, carefully taking her hand.

"Hey, Liz. Welcome back," John said softly. Gently, he pushed her curly hair off her face. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better," she said, her voice still hoarse. Man, she was tired. She could feel herself start to drift away, and she blinked her eyes, trying to stay awake. John's green eyes focused on hers, and he gave her a small smile.

"Carson says to get some rest, so don't fight it. Go back to sleep," he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll be right here if you need me," he added, his gaze softening as she gave a half-smile of her own, then whispered something. He leaned down, catching her words.

"I know," she breathed, her face relaxing completely as she fell back asleep.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard entered Dr. Weir's office, his face rigid and hard. Sitting behind her desk was Colonel Caldwell, tapping away at a laptop computer.

"I understand you wanted to see me, Colonel," John spat out. He had reluctantly left Elizabeth's side after she woke, Carson demanding he shower and eat something before he returned. Too tired to argue, John had merely nodded his assent, stopping only to relate the good news to Rodney and Teyla.

Ronon Dex had stopped him outside, and informed him of his earlier encounter with Caldwell. Anger had radiated off the runner, and John felt his own rage start to build. Caldwell had moved in quickly when John had been infected by Ellia , taking steps to change procedures only hours after Dr. Weir had reluctantly put Caldwell in charge. It seemed that the Colonel was up to his old tricks, only this time he was usurping Elizabeth's authority.

"I'd like to know where you've been for the last eight hours, Colonel," Caldwell ordered. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the desktop, although his face remained stoic and unreadable.

John stared hard at the military man. "I've been with Dr. Weir," he answered shortly. The cold tension radiated between the two, each harboring a negative opinion about the other.

Caldwell sat back, steepling his fingers together. "As I recall, that would be Dr. Beckett's job. Not yours."

"Look, let's just cut the crap, Colonel. My boss was critically wounded not eight hours ago. I was concerned, and felt that I needed to be there. I don't care whether you think that's my job or not." Caldwell pushed himself out of his chair, pointing a finger at John.

"I suggest you watch your tone, Colonel Sheppard," he advised. "Rather than holding Dr. Weir's hand, maybe you should have been attending to your duties. As you know, if anything happens to Dr. Weir, the senior military officer takes over as leader of Atlantis."

"And I see you made yourself right at home," John replied. "Who's minding the Daedelus while you're down here, Colonel?"

Caldwell froze, his face revealing his fury. John glared back, just as angry. He took a step forward, his hands loose at his sides. "Let me refresh your memory, Colonel Caldwell. The last time I checked, I was the senior military officer on Atlantis, not you. Yet, while Elizabeth is hanging on by a thread, you take advantage of the situation and have the nerve to move into her office. Not only do you not have the authority to make such a move, but your complete lack of compassion is disturbing, to say the least."

"Now, I suggest you return to the Daedelus. Dr. Weir is recovering, and Carson assures me she'll be resuming her duties in no time. In the interim, I will be happy to oversee the running of Atlantis. Your presence is no longer required. Sir." John's voice was tight with rage, his green eyes dark and threatening. Only his need to remain on Atlantis, and stay with Elizabeth, prevented him from taking a swing at the Colonel.

Caldwell stared back at John. "I have some advice for you, Colonel Sheppard," he said. "This little clique of yours will cause the downfall of Atlantis. You disregard protocol, making the rules up as you go. Your stunts have nearly destroyed Atlantis and the Pegasus system numerous times. You continuously put the welfare of your team above the welfare of the expedition. And the fact that Dr. Weir gives you free reign, allowing this chaos to continue, reflects her dismal leadership capabilities."

John stood, shocked into to silence. But only for a moment. "Protocol? We are in a different freaking galaxy, and you're worried about rules? Take a look around, Colonel. There are no rules here. Yes, I put the lives of my team, and the people of Atlantis, first, but that's because without them, there's no point in being here. No team, no expedition, get it? And if you ever criticize Elizabeth's leadership again, I swear I'll make you regret ever coming here," John seethed. He took one angry step forward, his hands clenched into rock-hard fists.

Caldwell merely shook his head, grabbing up his lap top. "Don't threaten me, Colonel." He took one last look at Sheppard, then strode from the room.

John stood a moment, his breathing hard and ragged. He waited until his pounding heart quieted, then spun around, heading down the corridors to see Elizabeth.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Line of Fire

Chapter 7

Elizabeth peered at the map, squinting her eyes at the squiggly hand-drawn lines. She had returned from her bi-weekly visit to the infirmary to find John had left the map and a cryptic note sitting casually on her desk top. She had smiled at his invitation…"Feel like dinner? X marks the spot. 18:00. See you there. J.S." Unable to resist either the invitation or the man extending it, she had changed and touched up her hair and makeup. Now, after trudging down the long corridors of Atlantis for thirty minutes, she found herself slightly out of breath and cursing the dim light.

Elizabeth had been on her feet for the last week or so, but her recovery seemed to be taking forever. She was used to having enough energy to keep her on top of things for days at a time. Now, every afternoon, she needed to lay down and nap for at least an hour. Her side ached, especially with sudden moves or bends. Her head injury had healed much faster, but had left a garish scar that left her cringing in the mirror. All in all, she was extremely happy to be alive, but really wished that her body would hurry up and heal already.

She had awakened in the infirmary a second time to find John perched next to her bed, his eyes focused on the laptop computer Rodney had lent him. Apparently, he had decided to take over her job while she recuperated. While Elizabeth knew this was the standard operating procedure, she was still surprised to see the paper-work avoiding Colonel take the responsibility to heart. He had run a hand through his spiky hair, his eyes bleary from staring at the screen, when he had noticed that she had awakened. John had smiled in relief, saying, "Get better soon, will ya? I hate this stuff." Elizabeth had found herself grinning, amused at his plea.

Now, almost five weeks later, she was back to work, although only in the mornings. Dr. Beckett had flatly refused her request to work all day, saying that she needed to rest both her mind and her body. In the beginning, Elizabeth had appreciated the extra down-time, but now that she was starting to feel like herself again, she found herself restless and bored.

Not that the others didn't help fill the monotony. Carson poked his head in at least twice a day, double-checking his star patient. Both Teyla and Ronon had stopped by, often taking her to lunch and walking with her as she wandered Atlantis. Rodney and even Dr. Zelenka also stopped by, usually bickering, but pausing long enough to catch her up on events. And John….

Elizabeth took a moment to lean against the wall. According to the map, she was very close to the fabled X. She found herself tingling with anticipation, wondering exactly what the handsome Colonel Sheppard was up to. Since her injury, he had...changed. Before she was shot, they would exchange playful banter and teasing, but neither would ever act on the attraction between the two. Elizabeth understood; she was his boss, after all, not to mention slightly older, and probably not his type. But still, there were moments when the chemistry between them fairly crackled with life. Regardless of sparks, however, for the last two years their relationship had been limited to that of friends and colleagues.

Now, though, John was different. His eyes lingered on hers longer, his smile of greeting was wider, his touches more frequent, and yes, more intimate. He brushed her hair off her face more often or ran a casual hand across her shoulders. He had become her almost constant dinner companion, and she was surprised to learn that the man could actually cook a decent meal. As the days turned into weeks, Elizabeth found herself accustomed to seeing John in the evenings, relaxing and talking about nothing in particular. Their relationship was evolving, she realized, and although the practical side of her protested, throwing out reason after reason as to why she should put a stop to it, she found her heart had over-ruled her mind's objections. Curiosity and desire beat logic every time.

Elizabeth turned the corner, and found herself in a large room, almost like a ball room. On the far side there were huge glass doors, one of which was open. The view through the windows was blocked by gently billowing curtains. As she drew closer, she could see that the curtains were actually bed sheets.

She poked her head through the open door, and gasped. The view before her was breath-taking. The azure blue water made a startling contrast to the warm glow of the lights within Atlantis. Elizabeth found herself leaning against the metal railing, her eyes riveted to the beauty before her.

"Pretty, isn't it?" John's voice cut through her reverie, and she turned to him, a wide smile on her face. He was dressed a little more formally than his normal jeans and shirt, wearing what looked like Dockers and a white button-up silk shirt. Soft leather shoes encased his feet. He had even tried to tame his unruly hair, she noted. She was glad she had changed, wearing a long red sheathe dress, with light sandals on her feet. Somehow, she knew this night would be special.

"Oh, John, how did you find this place?" Elizabeth asked, resting her hand on his arm as he approached. He came to her side, leaning his elbows on to the railing next to her. His eyes had warmed as he took in her outfit, and she felt a pink blush staining her cheeks.

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes distant. "When you were wounded, I needed to think, to get away. I found myself here," John replied, his eyes serious, and his face solemn. He turned, searching her face. She was aglow, her eyes sparkling with life, her curly hair lifting in the gentle breeze. John paused, and took a deep breath.

"Liz, I know that we're supposed to remain professional, you being my boss and all, but….things have changed. For me, anyway." John stopped again, his green eyes clouding with doubt. Elizabeth remained silent, her own eyes giving nothing away.

John leaned in, cupped her face in his hands, and lowered his mouth. His lips covered hers, and he gave her a small, gentle kiss. He waited for her to pull back, to gasp in shock or any other negative reaction. Instead, she leaned into him, and kissed him back, pulling his head down towards her. He nearly moaned aloud as she opened her mouth, her tongue running across his lips and into his mouth, deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer, the kiss becoming harder and more demanding, and John ran his hands down her back, marveling that she was letting him do this. Finally, out of air, they broke apart at the same time, Elizabeth's eyes still closed.

John's breath came in short pants. Desire and need coursed through him, sending heat to every part of his body. He stepped back, watching his expedition leader closely. He half-expected her to turn tail and leave, mortified that she had allowed this to happen. Instead, she opened her eyes, warmth and her own desire apparent in their depths. She reached out trembling hand, running it through his hair. Then, she took a deep breath, turning towards the table he had set up earlier.

"So, what's for dinner?" she asked, doing her best to ignore the passion he had ignited within her. She watched as he opened his mouth, his eyes full of astonishment and confusion. She stood quietly, praying he would take the hint and let this moment between them…wait. She wasn't ready for this, physically or emotionally. Yet, she wanted it. Elizabeth was never one to rush in when she was unsure of where she stood, and this was no exception. She needed time.

John stared back at Elizabeth, seeing the resolve in her eyes. She had kissed him back. He controlled a shiver as he recalled her mouth on his, demanding and warm. Yet, she had stopped, then suddenly changed the subject. He searched her face, seeing the need to wait in her eyes. Comprehension flowed through him; Elizabeth needed time. Time to adjust to this new relationship that was growing between them. And John loved her. He would give her all the time she needed.

He took a small step away from her, giving her a reassuring smile. Taking her elbow, he guided her to the chair.

"Your favorite," he answered, surprised that his voice sounded so normal. Elizabeth's smile of relief and gratitude was all he needed to continue the banter, falling back into the familiar teasing that they had always shared. If time was she needed, the John was going to do his best to give her that time.

"And how do you know what my favorite dinner is, Colonel Sheppard?" Elizabeth's question was answered when he paused serving up the salad, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, I don't. But I'm willing to find out," he added, a smile of challenge on his face. John replaced the salad bowl, lifted his wine glass and offered her a toast.

As Elizabeth raised her glass, he leaned in closer, taking her free hand. "To finding out what all your favorite things are," he said quietly, taking a small sip of wine.

Elizabeth paused a moment, savoring the look in his eyes as he watched her, then smiled, the glass against her lips. "And yours also, John," she added, squeezing his hand. John gave her a quick grin, then lifted his fork.

"Let's eat!"

The End


End file.
